


Felling

by Fluffiester (Patherfind)



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cold, Drugging, Experimentation, Gen, Medical, Starving? sort of, alcohol mention, lab, money issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patherfind/pseuds/Fluffiester
Summary: So uh. I had this bad idea.





	1. The beginning!

\---

Money had been tight that month. It usually was, but this was tracing the wire of not having enough for rent AND food. Sans didn’t.. Mind it, it didn’t really affect him. On the other hand, though, Papyrus was anxious, even if he tried to hide it. Sans could most of the time tell what his brother was thinking or feeling. When he couldn’t, it was.. It was really scary. Not scary maybe, but... Unsettling. When there was a wall around one’s mind, they hid their motives and their intentions.  
This morning, Sans couldn’t see through the static of his brother’s mind, so he tread carefully. He went to the kitchen, intending to grab himself a mug of coffee. He always did this, since his shift would be long and cold. A touch of magic would sustain the warmth longer. Sans stopped in his tracks as his foot hit the first layer of kitchen tiles. They had had to cut out coffee this week. He shrugged to himself, turning around and making for the door. His coat was hanging beside it, ready for him to go off to work in.  
His brother was standing by the couch and watching him. Sans didn’t like the feel of his gaze on his back, but he didn’t bother commenting on it or doing anything about it. Maybe his brother was just having a bad day, or he was letting their financial issues get to him.  
Maybe he should have said something. Maybe he should have offered a comforting word or phrase, asked him what was on his mind... But he had stopped doing those types of things a long time ago, he and his brother hardened by the world around them, cold and harsh.  
Wordlessly, Sans left for his shift. 9 hours with a 15 minute lunch break, same as yesterday, same as everyday. It was an endless loop of sleep deprivation, pain, and work.  
After a minute of walking, and once he was sure he was out of sight of everyone, Sans took a shortcut. He hopped right beside his stand. He slid into his seat, propping his head up on his arms. Don’t fall asleep, don’t fall asleep, he chanted like a mantra in his mind. It didn’t work, darkness covered his vision and before he knew it, he was being shaken awake. 

 

“what the fuuuck!” Sans groaned, opening his sockets drowsily. It was cold and he felt heavy. Heavier than usual, he was a short and stocky skeleton after all. The warm, stinging scent of mustard awoke him quickly.  
The blurry figure above him cleared into his brother. In his gloved hands sat a carton of steaming fries, smothered in mustard...

Sans looked up, sockets slightly widened. “..what the fuck?” He said in a hushed, confused voice. They couldn’t afford.. Last time he counted, they couldn’t get food until tomorrow at the soonest. Were they in the negatives now?  
Sweat was rapidly beading and rolling down the sides of his head. Were the guardsmen going to be after them now? He couldn’t fight an army of dogs.. Maybe two or three dogs, but not.. How many were there? Like, 15 dogs worked for the royal guard. Like, do they only hire dogs nowadays?

“I decided that you should have lunch today.” Papyrus states, holding up the fries a few inches to emphasis that he had, indeed, spent money on something.  
“bro.. we’re fuckin’ broke.” Sans hissed, glaring at the fries in malice. Those fucking fries were going to get them killed! He already had to pay off his tab just to save their asses, and now.. Now they were in the negatives... He couldn’t eat these...

Papyrus said nothing, instead holding the fries out to Sans, putting them under his face. His expression of anger dropped.  
The scent was pungent.. Appetizing. Damn, if he wasn’t hungry... Just a few, just a few he told himself. Just to take the edge off the gnawing threatening to scratch at his soul.  
He slowly reached out and took the fries. He put them onto his desk and stared down at them. He lowered his hands. “Have a good meal brother.”

\---

Sans idly nodded, picking up a fry. He stared at it for a moment, taking the second to admire and be thankful for it. Only a moment. He started scarfing them down before his brother even started walking off. Walking off... Into the woods? That wasn’t the right way for his patrol, but Sans was too enticed by the delicious food to see.  
The mustard, tangy and... sour, ran well with the magical potatoes, warm contrasting with the cool condiment. For whatever reason, this was his favorite combination of foods. He loved mustard and it’s strong taste! Hell, he would even drink it sometimes. If he wasn’t drinking alcohol, that is. 

He finished off the carton in within a few minutes, giving a sigh of relief as the final one slid past his teeth. Sans wiped his face with his sleeve, then grabbed a half frozen bottle of mustard from under his desk. He started rolling it in his warm hands, thawing it slowly. As he did this, he actually did his job. He watched the path ahead of him. This action was actually.. More sleep inducing than usual. He could feel fuzziness entering his sight as he continuing mechanically rolling his bottle of mustard. Odd.  
Sans blinked at the odd tiredness. He felt sluggish. Was this what happened when you ate a lot of food after a long while without? He chalked it up to that and continued. His hands though, wouldn’t listen. He dropped the bottle into the snow.  
“fuck.” He muttered. It sounded.. Weird. Okay, fine. Maybe he shouldn’t have eaten so fast. Next time he would take his time, it’s okay.  
He reached down and grabbed the bottle, shoving it into his coat...? What. Why? He stared down at himself and gave a snort. The backwards logic of that was that, his coat was warm. He was warm, therefore putting the bottle between his coat and himself would heat it the quickest. It actually.. Sort of... Made sense.  
He went with it, giving a yawn and rubbing his sockets. Tired. How long had he been at work? It felt like a short time.  
Sans pulled his phone from his pocket and the green text buzzed to life over the dull black background. It was doubled. Stupid fucking.. Phone. He tapped on the screen a few times. It didn’t clear up, but squinting at it, he could read the numbers displaying the time...

His lunch break was in twenty-three minutes. “what the hell paps..?” He murmured, his voice quiet and slurred. Heavy.  
He grunted and took the mustard from his coat. Fucking dropped it again! Where the fuck did his coordination go? It needed to come back right this instant. Sans wasn’t supposed to fuck up the little things. He was supposed to ruin big things! Like lives and shit. What the fuck was this even.  
Sans reached to his side and down to grab it.  
He landed with a POFF in the snow. Darkness clicked into his head and he was out like a light, hand wrapped around the mustard bottle protectively. 

\---  
\---  
\---  
\---  
\--  
-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: pain, shocking, drugging  
> stuff like that. ow.

Sans awoke on something soft. It was dark around him. He sort of assumed he was back in the basement. Thinking that maybe he had managed to block out the last part of yesterday, somehow, he got off the drier.   
Or at least, he tried to. He actually hit a plastic railing as he tried to move and fell back over. He braced himself, expecting to hit the cold, hard metal of the drier. But actually, he landed on something else soft. He groaned, blinking tiredly. What? Did he get drunk last night?  
...No. He did not. His head wasn’t even ringing, so that was out. He reached under his head with his hand. There was a fucking pillow? What? He gave a noise of confusion and sat up. His hands were definitely touching something textured, something that was warm like him. A blanket. ... He didn’t have a blanket.   
And now was when he freaked out, internally, thankfully...  
Nevermind. He started breathing faster, his breath hitching. He didn’t know where he was. Doomfanger’s room had a nightlight. It was pitch black. He didn’t... He didn’t know where the walls were, how far off the ground he was. The room felt like it was spinning, the ground shifting.   
He fell onto his back, on the warm blankets beneath him. Lights danced in his sockets as he scrambled and searched his memories. He remembered going to work.. That’s all... Work work work. Sans sighed loudly, pushing the breath out with force. Forcing himself to calm down never worked, he didn’t know why he thought it would this time. It didn’t. It made it worse. He could feel moisture in the corners of his eyes. He could see the red glow it produced in the edges of his sight. He groaned and wiped it away with his-- Arm. There was no sleeve, only the disturbing sound of bone rubbing against bone. He looked down at the faintly illuminated spot on his arm... He wasn’t... How did he not notice the lack of weight on him?  
That probably had contributed to how fast he had turned to panic. He felt unsafe, small, and exposed. He had been warm, distracted. He knew better than to let his senses get the best of him, and yet here he was.  
The room felt like it was drifting away from him, and like he was trapped in it at the same time. He closed his sockets. This pitch was much more comfortable. He steadied his breathing slightly more, clutching the bedsheets. He felt the spinning subside. Sans felt around the bed, maybe his sweater was near him.  
It wasn’t, his hands only met the plastic bar thing. What was it? What.. What... It didn’t make sense. Nothing made sense.  
A nervous sweat was dripping down his face again, disgusting. He wiped at it with his hand, then shook his hand to get rid of it. 

For what felt like hours, he just sat upright, hunched painfully. But he didn’t dare move. He was frightened, he felt that if he moved he would fall through the floor and end up in god knows where. The void? Hell if he knew.

A beam of light cut across the darkness, landing right on his face and expanding. He snarled and immediately covered his eyes with his hands. It hurt, after so long...? In the darkness. A shadow cut off the light and Sans had time to try and adjust his vision. Or so he thought, because then the room flashed white as a lightswitch was flicked. Sans silently cursed and wiped the tears out of his sockets, while the dark specks remained in his vision, it was hard to focus. He could hear a pitter patter of footsteps, and a light dragging sound across the supposed floor.  
His vision finally cleared and in front of him was a yellow dinosaur monster. She was wearing a lab coat.  
“who the fuck ‘re’ya?!” Were the first words out of Sans’ mouth. They sounded heavy and dull, his voice a bit choked. He wasn’t scared. No, he, was, not. He cleared his throat and glared at her.  
She ticked a pen against her spectacles.  
Silence. She started writing on a clipboard intently, looking up at him every once in a while.   
It was now that Sans finally got a look at himself. He was wearing a white gown with red specks. He didn’t have his turtleneck, sweater, or shorts.  
What the absolute fuck?  
He looked up at that fucking nerd, anger flashing dangerously on his expression. “what the fuck did ya do to me!”   
His voice was raised high, with his pitch higher than he would have liked, too. How could he have not noticed that? It wasn’t even fucking warm in here, he was freezing. It was the most effort he could exude to keep from shaking.  
The reptile bitch didn’t answer him. She looked up and met his angered gaze. She smiled a bit and tilted her head to the side..  
“I-interesting..” She muttered  
“what the fuck’s up with that stutter? fuckin’ stupid e-er somethin’?” He clutched the bedsheets and blankets. 

The science bitch turned and walked out of the room. “Don’t get up.”  
Like he would not get up. Screw this lady. He hated her and he wasn’t gonna listen to a word she said.  
Once she left the room, he immediately moved to get off the bed, this time avoiding the plastic railing on the bed, which he now knew signalled something.. Medical? That was his best guess, the gown he was wearing being supporting evidence. But nothing was wrong with him, so why was he here?  
Did he go into a coma or something and was asleep for three years? If so, where the fuck was his brother. And why wasn’t he hooked up to some sort of life support? Sans thought that was how that was supposed to work.   
He landed on the tiles unsteadily. He found that he didn’t have his slippers, the ground was cold. He winced and started walking towards the door. The room was a bit big, it took a second to walk the distance, and he didn’t trust himself to run yet. He felt sick actually, what was with that? What the fuck. Was he actually sick and supposed to be here?  
He really felt sick. Maybe that was from the starving he was doing supposedly before he came here, that he could remember. And.. Eating those fries super fast. That had to have been the reason he felt unsteady, and this stupid place was cold! And they fucking took his clothes. Now he needed new clothes.  
Sans stopped his thoughts. What the hell was he, a three year old? He felt like one. No he didn’t. What was even going on...  
He squinted into the hallway, looking left and right.   
To his right, nothing but a cool, white hallway with white, bluish lights.  
To his left, two rapidly approaching blurry figures. They were too tall and too big to be that bitch from earlier. “hey fuckers, tell me the way out!” He called, somehow keeping the shake out of his voice.   
They started.. Laughing at him. What. The. Fuck. And now they were running towards him?  
“shit.” He cursed and turned to his right, starting to run as quickly as he could. He was tackled from behind. His arms were grabbed and pulled back. “fuck off!”   
He was lifted up onto his feet and forced back to.. His room? He didn’t like that room. He kicked his legs, but it was to no avail. The two big dogs shoved him onto the bed, which he could now see had restraints on it. Damn. Sans would be facing dogs after all.  
Not that he would win, he had already known that.   
They shoved him into the deceiving warm blankets, which were probably charmed, then pulled the plastic straps over his legs and chest. There was even one for his hands, which went over his hands and underneath of him? It was hella uncomfortable and now he couldn’t really move at all, other than his feet-- Nevermind, there was a restraint for those two. A whine escaped him involuntarily, earning more laughter from the guards. “f-fuck off!” Sans screamed. And that they did, leaving him in the room and shutting off the lights. The door was then slammed. Pitch black ate the room up.

...Whine. He whined. He felt sicker and dizzier than ever, and the plastic straps were uncomfortable. Damn, evil hospital, couldn’t they have used leather? Or none at all, actually. 

\---  
\--  
-

He must have passed out at some point, because he woke up again later to the metal wrenching sound of his bed being lowered. The bed was actually like so lowered it was on the floor??? What.  
Sans opened his sockets wearily. The lights were indeed on, stinging his vision for the brief second it took to adjust. Standing above him was the bitchy lizard. “f-fuck you.”   
He was warm, and his gut didn’t feel like it was doing summersaults, but he was.. NOT afraid! Who even suggested such a thing.

“W-what a good morning..” They say, the light glinting off their glasses and making it impossible to see their eyes. The started writing on their clipboard. Sans could care less about all the dumb notes they were writing about him.  
“so when’s yer shit hospital gonna let me go home?” He asked, eyes wandering around the room. There were.. Like, that looked like a vitals machine thing. It had some big red and blue wires attached to it. There was another one that Sans had no idea about. And then.. Next to the door was an IV stand of some sort? Weird. It was empty, so he didn’t worry about that. Those other two, however...

“Y-you just got h-here.” They stated, burying their face in clipboard and writing. Coward, now he couldn’t see her stupid face.  
“yer makin’ some sorta mistake. ya see.. people gotta willingly go ta hospitals fer it ta be legal. and ‘m not sick, ya see. ‘m pretty healthy. good skeleton here.. with a skele-ton of puns.. an’ a killer backache..” He trailed off. She wasn’t even listening.

“Y-your guardian br-brought you here.”   
Well that was cryptic as FUCK. What? “what guardian?” Sans seethed. He wasn’t a babybones.

“T-that tall guy his name was... U-uh..” She flipped through some papers until she came across the one that she was probably looking for. Her eyes worked their way down the page. She came to the name she was looking for.

“Papyrus.” She read aloud, looking down at him and lowering the board.

“N-now.. A-are you going to be.. Willing?” A smile spread across her face, a bit crooked at the ends. Lizards are fucking weird...

... “..yeah...” He said, his voice quiet. He was confused.. Why would his brother bring him here? He couldn’t help but feel dread sinking in his chest. Those machines, the restraints.. What was this..?  
He didn’t like it.

Alphys smiled wider and nodded, checking a box on the top paper in her pile. She walked off and started tinkering with things.

Sans closed his sockets, clenching his teeth. Oh god. Oh fuckity fuck. What was.. Ohhh god. He growled to suppress a whine. Ohhhh fucking god whhy him. He didn’t... What the fuck Papyrus?!

\---

The advance was quick. Another science, doctor person rushed into the room and pushed one of the machines towards the bed. They were taller than the lizard by about a foot, and were some sort of fire fox creature.   
“h-hey don’tcha gotta ttell me what’s goin’ on?” He asked, glaring at the two of them. 

“N-no.” Alphys said cooly, somehow despite their stutter. They had the vitals machine.. The bed’s level was risen again, a bit. A sticky circle was pressed to the side of his head. He groaned a bit. It felt weird against his skull, sort of cold. Very sticky. What was that even for.   
They shoved another sticky under his shirt and against his sternum. “what the hell.. s-stop.” He squirmed against the uncomfortable restraints. At least they seemed done with that for now.. He sighed heavily, his breathing felt a bit weird. But he knew he was psyching himself out by thinking about it. It was just weird, the wire snaking over his ribs like that. So near his soul, it felt dangerous.   
At least.. The two left the room. That was good... He sighed heavily and closed his sockets, sinking back into familiar darkness.

\---  
\--  
-

His sleep was uncomfortable and light. So of course he woke up when he felt a tug at his soul, and a dim red light appeared in front of him. He could see it through his closed sockets. It was a soul, of course he could see it.  
A squeak escaped him despite himself. He opened his sockets wide and stared. Yes, there, in front of him, his upside down and red tinted soul. Beside that was the bitch lizard, standing beside the bed.   
“what the fuck!” He yelled, flailing against the restraints. He hit against the bed and snarled. 

Alphys smiled. There was another machine beside her.. That odd one that he couldn’t identify, from earlier. She grabbed something from it.. A needle connected to a wire. The wire was orange. The needle looked incredibly sharp and long.  
“w-what’er ya doin’!”   
He kicked his feet the best that he could. Which, as it happens to be, was not very good. The restraints now seemed much too tight as panic set in his soul. Were they pulling him into the bed? It felt like that. He let out a heavy breath, sweat rolling down the side of his face.

Alphys brought the needle towards his soul. It flicked in fear. “s-stop. get away from me, sicko!” He was trembling, eyelights dilated in fear. What was that for? She already put enough stuff on him. He was done. He didn’t sign up for this. His brother did. Whatever this was.   
“s-stop! get away!”

“N-no.” Alphys said, inching it closer to the soul, painfully slow. He growled lowly, closing his sockets tightly. He felt like he could still see it in his mind, how it would touch his soul.  
He tensed as the edge of it grazed the magic of his soul. It hurt, felt wrong, cold, evil. “S-STOP!” He was shaking harder than before, his breathing fast and shallow.   
She wasn’t listening to him. The metal pierced the soul, and was jammed into it until the needle couldn’t be seen anymore. 

Holy fuck.

Pain erupted over everything, his entire being, completely cold and stabbed. Sharp pain feeling like his entire self was impaled on a spike.  
His sockets went dark and after a moment, he gave a scream, bucking against the straps. “lemme out h-h-holy fuck no no no no!nonO!NO!” 

Alphys took a step away and went to tinker with the machine. Sans just bit his lip and growled, tears rolling down his face for the first time in a long time. “f-fuuuck..” He muttered, his voice choked out by a sob. He closed his sockets and turned his head as far as he could away from the scene. 

He could hear the click of a button reverberating through the room. The turning of a dial. He wearily glanced over.   
And then the pain went away. He almost gave a relieved sigh... But a weird shocking took its place. A low and constant shock, making his bones ache awkwardly and making him feel like throwing up his.. Lunch(?).  
Sans whined in discomfort, he shaking renewing. Oooh gosh he didn’t like this. It was starting to burn. Like how you would feel after over exercising, minus the sweating. Sore. Ooh.. He felt so bad, what the fuck?  
“w-what the f-fucker ya doin’?!” He was raising his voice now. Alphys turned a dial and the low burn turned to an agony radiating from his chest outward. His limbs fought to move, against both his will and the restraints. He could not. It hurt like hell. What the fuck!

“stop it!!” Sans shouted, turning his head to his side despite the ache also being in his neck. His hands tightened into fists without his command to, clenched hard enough to make the pain worse. Same with his toes, which were curled as far as they would go downward, and not moving. A shrill sound escaped him as the rest of him felt like it would fold up like a lawn chair, if it weren’t for the plastic binds holding him firmly in place.   
CLICK

He shouted for a second as he jerked against the binds, sweat rolling down his face. His knees bent a bit and he was actually crying. It was hard to breathe.  
This level remained until he threw up magic bile. It was red and burnt him. It smelled acidic.   
The lady went and took some of it into a vial, then pushed a button.

Sans could feel the tension leave his body all at once, causing a wave of nausea. But nothing was in him to throw up anymore. He sighed heavily, his breath catching. His whole body hurt and he felt weak. He was covered in cold sweat.  
The needle was pulled from his soul. That hurt a fuckton, but he didn’t react other than biting his lip. She then, not so gently, put his soul back into place.

“Than-thank you for your d-data.. Y-you were very u-useful. Y-you experiment w-will begin i-in twelve hours.” She smiled and left, taking the red vial with her. Experiment? What the hell! Was that little.. Whatever the fuck soul thing, that wasn’t good enough?

Any thought that lingered about this being a hospital, or possibly for his health, was eradicated. What health issue could a full-body shock fix? If it helped anything, he didn’t fucking have it.   
Even if he did, he never wanted to go through that again. He’d much rather dust than have his body not listen to him like that. And all that pain? Just remembering it made him shake harder. Without the ringing in his head, he could hear his bones rattling under his gown, loud and clear. He grunted. He was so stupid.   
Everything was stupid and he wanted to go home... He wasn’t fed here, so home was.. Home was clearly better, Sans didn’t know why his mind was making up nonsensical arguments. Perhaps to pass the time. He felt.. Buzzed. It was odd, he felt so heavy and tired, but at the same time, like he wouldn’t be able to sleep no matter how hard he tried.

Sans grunted in discomfort, shaking his head. He didn’t know where the rest of his time went. It was blurry and far away.   
As time slipped away and he felt himself starting to drift, the door was opened. He grunted as the light shone on his face. Bitch lizard and two other science dogs entered the room.  
“fuck off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm I guess this is the end. Forgot what this was about but I did have more for it.


End file.
